The Accident Reunion
by Story Lord10
Summary: Rose Tyler accidentally finds her way to the Torchwood in The Doctor's universe. She intends to stay at Torchwood for a few months, then go hunt for the Doctor. It will be easier then she thinks, because The Doctor comes to her. Two-shot. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

They say that as your dying, your life flashes before your eyes. As Rose Tyler ran, she wondered if this was true. She continued

pondering this idea as she ran. Suddenly, she was stopped by a sharp pain. She looked down to see blood. Lots of blood, seeping out of her

stomach. The world started becoming disorienting. She knew she was dying. She did not want to die by the hands of somebody that betrayed her.

Alex Smith, is what they called the Meta-Crisis Doctor, that Rose got after the stars went out. They were happy together, they could not get in a

relationship though. It was just too hard to look at Alex, when he wore The Doctor's face. Rose said they could be friends. But Alex thought this

wasn't enough, he believed if he couldn't get Rose, nobody could. He went insane and attempted to kill Rose several times, but never succeeded. He

continued chasing her, and still hadn't stopped.

Alex had been chasing Rose for over 10 years. Rose Tyler was now 32 years old, but didn't look a day over 22. She didn't age. She also found out

she was fairly hard to kill, because she healed quickly, and now here she was, cornered in the Torchwood office, stationed over the Rift. She knew

that she couldn't heal fast enough this time, because Alex had shot her.

Rose Tyler did test the idea of your life flashing before your eyes at death, she found it to be false, but she didn't mind. She didn't want to watch a

replay of her miserable life. She had a choice. Die with Alex standing over her, grinning. Or jump into an opening of the Rift, which would be

painless, which really didn't matter painless or not, she was going to die anyway. She was not going to let Alex watch her die. She turned around

and leapt into an opening of the Rift.


	2. Chapter 2

Rose Tyler groaned and opened her eyes. If this is what it is like to be dead, then she didn't mind at all. She was quite comfy, and it appeared she

was resting on a couch. she chuckled, if this truly was death, she didn't mind. Suddenly, she heard footsteps behind her. Her fighting instincts took

over, and she turned and saw a face she would never think she would see again.

"Jack?" "Hello, Rosie." he replied. Rose suddenly had a flashback of all her good times with Jack. She rushed up and hugged him tight. "Rose, as

much as I love to hug you. I need to know how you got here. Aren't you travelling with the Doctor?" Jack questioned carefully. "Am I really in my

universe? Well, I must be alive then." Rose said with a hint of joking in her voice. "What do you mean? Were you dying or something?" Jack asked,

suddenly filled with a brotherly protectiveness. Rose and him had always had a siblings-who-flirt relationship. Rose was suddenly flooded with

memories with her times being hunted down by Alex. She knew she had to tell somebody, and she knew she could trust Jack. "We should sit down,

it's a long story." She replied.

Rose and Jack had been talking for hours. Rose told Jack the story of Alex, and once she finished Jack only replied with a "If I get my hands on Alex,

I will kill him painfully. And, if I see the Doctor, I will punch him into next week. Nobody leaves my Rose." Jack also introduced her to his Torchwood

team, and explained his recent adventures.

"So Rose, what are you going to do now?" Jack questioned. "Are you going to hunt for the Doctor?"

Rose thought about this. "I don't really know, I mean since I can't age and It's hard to kill me, I should but... I just want to have a break from

running, I have been running from Alex for years, and I just want to stop for a while. Maybe I'll live around here for awhile, then go hunting."

"Well you are always welcome to come work with us at Torchwood!" Jack announced. "Really?" she replied.

"Yep."

"Then I may just take up your offer."

Jack stood up and said loudly. "Rose Tyler, welcome to Torchwood!"

"But first, I noticed my bullet would was healed. How is that possible?"

"Well, you just healed really quickly. I just assumed you knew that." he replied.

"Nope, I just thought it was with minor stuff. Not bullets. That may come in handy!" She exclaimed.

The Doctor, Amy, and Rory struggled to remain from falling, as the TARDIS began to crash land. The Doctor had accidentally broke a circuit and

now they were falling out of the Time Vortex. He knew that his ship was very damaged, that circuit he broke on accident, was essential to

preventing his ship from crash landing like they were right now. He could only ride out the shakes and bumps, until they finally crash land

somewhere. Not a moment later, they crashed with a thump.

"Amy? Rory? You alright?" he called out, straightening his bowtie.

A chorus of "Yeahs" replied. He looked around, hoping not to much damage was done. But it was as he feared, the time ship wouldn't be moving for

a few days. "Let's go check out where we've landed, yeah?" Amy questioned as she walked up next to The Doctor. "umm, yeah." he replied. He

suddenly had a feeling something big was going to happen.

Amy, Rory, and The Doctor stepped out to be greeted with a familiar sight. "Cardiff." Rory announced, not sounding pleased. "Where are we going

to stay here? I have a feeling the TARDIS is not ready for flight, at the moment." He said. "Yeah, I think I know a friend who can help us out. Follow

me." The Doctor said proudly.

They were by the bay, when the Doctor said. "Rory, you may want to beware of my friend. Quite the flirt." The Doctor said half-warningly, half

joking. He though did have a feeling something big was going to happen.

The Doctor, Amy and Rory stepped onto a piece of concrete and it started to descend down, like a lift. Amy and Rory yelped, not expecting it. "Don't

worry," the Doctor said, slightly distracted. When they reached the bottom of the lift, they looked around, in the big underground room. They looked

around in awe. They were brought out of their trance by guns clicking.

"Who the hell are you?" A dark haired woman asked.

"Ah! Gwen Cooper, wasn't it? Where's Jack?" The Doctor said calmly.

"How do you know who I am." Gwen asked.

"Ah, yes. The Face. I'm The Doctor." he replied proudly.

"No, the Doctor looks much different. Spiky hair and sideburns." she replied, growing annoyed.

Amy and Rory were confused. How did this Gwen woman know the Doctor, but thought he looked different.

"Ah, just get Jack out here and he'll exp-" he was cut off by the sound he never thought he'd hear again. He froze, and his jaw hung down.

He hastily turned to Rory and Amy, "Did you hear that? That laugh?" He demanded. "Yeah..." Amy replied.

Suddenly the words Bad Wolf appeared everywhere, and the Doctor froze and looked nervous, scared, and angry. Gwen, Amy, and Rory looked at

the Doctor with shock. His expression scared them.

Rose Tyler woke up from her nap, with Jack poking her. Rose had been working at Torchwood for about a year and a half. She was now combat

trained, and very fit. But she rarely used violence. She was planning to leave soon, to hunt for the Doctor.

"What is it, Jack?" she moaned, still waking up.

"We got reports of Rift spikes. More Weevils incoming I bet. Care to join me, Miss Tyler?"

"Fine." She replied. "IF you buy me chips!" she added, getting up, and getting equipped for hunting Weevils.

A moment later, she met Jack outside her office. They began to walk down the hall, to the main hub.

"I bet I can go longer with out flirting, then you chips." Jack announced.

Rose burst out laughing, a loud laugh, filling the whole Torchwood.

"Your on, Harkness!" she replied back. "If I win you have to buy me a ton of chips," Jack frowned "If you win, I'll kiss you." Jack grinned widely. "DEAL!" he replied.

Jack and Rose arrived in the main hub to see, a ginger, a man with a big nose, and a man in a bowtie, with a strange expression on his face. Rose

felt as if she knew him. But she pulled herself together and pulled out her Taser . She rarely used lethal weapons. "Who are you?" Jack replied, Jack

too felt as if he knew this bowtie man.

The bowtie man stared at Rose, and she was getting unnerved. Finally the ginger spoke up. "I'm Amy, this is my husband Rory, and this is T-" Jack

opened his mouth to speak. But the bowtie man said "stop it!" Both Jack and Rose's jaw's dropped, and exchanged glances. Amy, not noticing this

exchange continued and said "This is the Doctor."

Rose and Jack dropped their weapons, and stared in shock. Suddenly Jack charged the Doctor and punched him square in the face, causing Rose to

rush forward to stop Jack from harming the Doctor more. "What was that for?" the Doctor complained adjusting his bowtie. "Nobody abandons, my

Rose!" He shouted at the Doctor, but helped him up. The Doctor turned to see Rose staring at him, in a mix of amazement, anger, and excitement.

They both froze staring into each others eyes, like a stand off. Jack noticed this, and quickly yanked Amy, Rory, and Gwen out of the room. The

Doctor slowly walked up to Rose, and stopped right in front of her. At the same time, they hugged, and neither let go.

The Doctor pulled away from Rose, and they stared at each other. "I believe I have a sentence to finish." The Doctor said, with a growing smile.

"Rose Tyler," he paused for a long moment. "I-I love you," he said slowly, as if tasting the words for the first time. Rose grabbed him by the lapels

of his tweed jacking and kissed him breathless. They pulled apart and Rose hugged him again. "How did you change?" Rose asked suddenly.

"Radiation." He replied simply. "How are you here, where's my clone?" he asked. Rose stiffened. Slowly she explained the story to him. While telling

him, she cried on his shoulder. After a few minutes of silence he pulled away from her, kissed her forehead, and took her hand "What do you think

of me?" he asked playfully. "The hair is not bad, and the bow tie... is cool I suppose!" Rose said. The Doctor smiled and kissed her softly. "Let's go

introduce you to Amy and Rory?" He said slowly "Yup lets do it, New New New Doctor!" she exclaimed


End file.
